


Protecting Amanda Clarke

by MTL17



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily/Amanda finally completes her mission. Now she has to find another. This story takes place during season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Amanda Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The woman who called herself Amanda Clarke stared dumbfounded at her TV screen, unable to believe what she was hearing. It was true it might mean this nightmare was finally over... or it was just beginning. It all depended whether Emily Thorne, a.k.a. the real Amanda Clarke had done this, and if she had what precautions she had taken. As the report repeated itself Amanda hoped that Emily had done it, as no one deserved revenge more than her friend.

"Tonight's top story again, in a shocking turn of events Comrade and Victoria Grayson have been murdered. They were shot when exiting a charity auction, as you can see here. Our sources tell us the murderer used a sniper rifle and the police were unable to catch the assailant who is still at large. Some believe this may be connected to the shocking information now circling on the web that it was in fact the Graysons who were responsible for the crash of flight 197 several years ago, not David Clarke, and this is some kind of revenge for framing him and/or the tragic crash itself. We will of course keep you up-to-date as more details become available."

Thanks to 24 hour news Amanda watched that report over and over again until finally she heard the sound of the front door to the beach house opening. Of course Amanda tightened her grip on her gun, pointing it at the sound and advanced, as even with the Graysons finally gone she couldn't be too careful. Fortunately it was just Emily, Amanda reapplying the safety and quickly hiding her weapon before returning to find a clearly drunk Emily struggling to lock the door behind her.

"Hey, let me help." Amanda offered, slowly approaching.

"I got it!" Emily snapped, finally locking the door and then turning to the other woman, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You said the Stowaway wasn't safe anymore." Amanda said simply, expecting an ear full.

She got it, Emily obviously furious with her as she practically spat, "You know what I mean."

There was a pause and then becoming angry herself Amanda said, "I told you, I'm not leaving."

"No, you said you weren't leaving until it's done." Emily snapped, "Well congratulations, it's done. You can go now."

"What, so you killed the Graysons just to get rid of me." Amanda darkly joked, but immediately regretted it when she saw the look on Emily's face.

"I'm not having this discussion with you." Emily looked away, walking past the other woman in the living room.

"But you did, right? You killed them?" Amanda pushed as she turned and followed her friend, adding once Emily was actually looking at her again, "Hey, no one deserved it more than them, and there is no wires or anything here Emily, I just... I just want to know you finally got your revenge. Because if I couldn't do it, I'm glad you did, I'm just confused-"

Fuming with anger Emily interrupted, "Well obviously you're confused, the Graysons try to kill you, kill Jack in the process, and you're still not smart enough to do as you're fucking told and get out of town!"

"And go where?" Amanda practically yelled, adding with a sigh, "Where could I, or you, or anyone go to be safe from them, huh? Our only real option was to kill them, but you insisted against it so many times I thought you'd never speak to me again if I gave them what they deserved. But I couldn't just do nothing, not when we had the evidence to bring them down."

"But I told you it wasn't enough." Emily insisted, "We had to bankrupt them first, make sure they didn't have the opportunity to weasel their way out of criminal charges or come after you."

"And I kept telling you it was worth the risk!" Amanda insisted, "But what I don't get is why you wouldn't come to me when you finally changed your mind about killing the Graysons. If you're so against killing anyone, why not ask me to do it? You know I would. I would do anything for you. How many times do I have to say that?"

Lowering her head Emily admitted, "Because there is no difference between ordering someone else to do it and doing it myself."

Taking a gentle step forward Amanda said softly, "That's not true. You should know that now better than anyone."

Gulping softly Emily murmured, "Maybe, but I've had enough of dragging you and other innocent people into my fight."

"I'm hardly innocent." Amanda chuckled, although there wasn't an ounce of humour in it, "And I know we've been fighting a lot lately, but I'm with you until the end."

"And that's what this is." Emily said bitterly, "It's the end of the conspiracy of flight 197, the end of the Graysons and the end of Amanda Clarke. You can have your name back, I'll get Nolan to somehow give you an airtight alibi and arrange for you to disappear. I'll tell the world I'm the real Amanda Clarke and as long as nothing happens to you I'll do my best to stay out of jail."

"Jail?" Amanda queried.

Emily laughed bitterly, "Yeah, jail. Who do you think the cops will try and arrest for the Graysons murder? Who else but Amanda Clarke, and as long as we make clear that's not you we can avoid anyone else paying for my crimes."

"What you did wasn't a crime, it was a public service. And after all this who wouldn't want to kill the Graysons?" Amanda argued, and then after a pause added, "Don't you get it, we win. It's over and we're both finally safe from them. No need to run."

"There could be a contingency plan." Emily said, "People in place to avenge them. Or Daniel. Daniel could try and get his revenge on Amanda Clarke, so we can't just sit around and play house."

"Why not? You know I love you, right?" Amanda smiled, and then after a pause asked, "Seriously, you know I'm in love with you, right? Because I did end up loving Jack, but at first he was just a way to make you jealous, and-"

"I can't." Emily interrupted softly.

"Can't what?" Amanda frowned.

"I can't love you." Emily murmured, before clarifying, "I can't love anyone. I, I'm a diagnosed sociopath who used to suffer from paranoid delusions."

"That was just bull-shit the Graysons paid off a quack doctor to write about you so that they could get you committed." Amanda pointed out.

"But it's true!" Emily insisted, tears filling her eyes as she admitted something which had been burning her from the inside out for a while, "I feel detached from regular people, my feelings aren't what they should be. Then when I get attached to people, something bad happens to them, like Jack, and I just can't take that happening to you."

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhhhhhhh!" Amanda cooed, pulling Emily into her tight hug as the strongest person she'd ever known broke down in front of her. Then after a few long moments of physically comforting the real Amanda Clarke the woman who pretended to be her pulled back, wiped her tears and then tried a verbal approach again, "It's ok. Nothing bad is going to happen. Not anymore. Because those bastard Graysons are dead and disgraced, David Clarke is cleared, and I'm never ever leaving you. Not again. Just stop pushing me away all the time, then I can protect you. And you can protect me. We, we can protect Amanda Clarke, together."

There was a long silence, then Emily admitted, "I... I wasn't trying to push you away. I just wanted you to escape, to have a normal life. It's the least I can do after I cursed you with my name."

Amanda smiled, "Whether you realise it or not sweetie you were trying to push me away. I wasn't sure at first, but now I am. And what you described a second ago sounds a lot like love to me. Just, just give me a chance to prove it."

There was another long silence, then Emily asked softly, "How?"

Again Amanda smiled, and then did the one thing she wanted to do since Emily left that classy hotel room they had stayed at on the first night Amanda had finally got out of juvie. She kissed her, right there in the middle of her precious childhood home. Emily tensed up, Amanda wondering not the first time if this girl she loved so much had repressed the countless times they'd fucked while locked up together. Emily relaxed and kissed back just like when they were in their cell. No, this was different, because despite their argument there was no anger in this kiss, and it was almost unbearably soft, yet somehow just as passionate as when they were trying to choke each other with their tongues.

For a whlie time seemed to stand still, then Emily pulled back a little and let out the first if slightly humorous laugh Amanda had heard from her in quite some time, "I should have known you just wanted to get into my pants."

Playing along Amanda smiled, "Well maybe if you would stop turning me down I'd stop trying."

Raising an eyebrow Emily scoffed, "And you wonder why I do?"

"I was just joking. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but no matter what you said I knew you felt something for me from the way you fucked me while we were in juvie." Amanda explained herself, looking down, "So maybe if we do it again, you'll get it."

There was another long pause, then Emily murmured, "Ok."

Amanda looked up and was probably about to say something embarrassing, but Emily crushed her lips against hers before she got the chance. Now this, this was exactly like the kisses they'd shared all those years ago. Years? Wow, it really had been years, Amanda thought to herself. It somehow felt like yesterday, that feeling only heightened by finally having Emily's lips/body against her own once again, the experience as fantastic as Amanda remembered it, if not even more so.

It was better than Emily remembered it, mostly because unlike Amanda she tried not to think about it. It was an unwanted distraction from her mission. Or at least it had been. Caring for anyone, physically wanting someone, and everything that went along with love was a distraction, something Emily neither wanted or needed. That's why she wanted to believe she was a true sociopath, it would have made things so much easier, but she felt unbearable pain every day for the loss of her father, just as she would feel it for Jack, the boy who perhaps should have been hers. In another life maybe he was. Maybe he was the one to survive, and maybe she would have ended up with him. Or maybe there was another reality where this whole nightmare never happened and she married him, and never met this woman.

Emily had spent years dreaming of maybes and what could have beens. For once, she wanted to live in reality with the real Emily Thorne. Shed their false identities and shut out the rest of the world so they could just have this, each other, be together. And for all her scheming, planning and manipulating the real Amanda felt herself melting into the real Emily's arms, for once feeling at peace as she allowed the other woman to kiss her for what felt like an eternity before slowly guiding her upstairs and then undressing them both without a word. They then fell onto the bed rolling back and forth in a gentle battle for dominance.

When the kiss was finally broken it was Amanda who was on top, the other girl quickly kissing her way down Emily's neck to her boobs. Emily arched her back, moaned and curled her fingers in Amanda's hair as her former cellmate wrapped her lips around her right nipple and began gently sucking on it. She then moved to the left, then the right, and so on, quickly beginning to swirl her tongue around each nipple in between lengthy sucking sessions.

In juvie they'd never really bothered with much foreplay, even when they were locked up for the night. Partly because it wasn't uncommon for some pervy guards to try and catch a free show from them, but mostly because they both seemed to like it hard, fast and dirty. Besides, the sex was about forgetting their surroundings, and foreplay just wasn't enough to do that. Now she was lying in bed with Amanda's mouth worshipping her tits Emily was almost sorry for all those times she had pushed her cellmate downwards when she tried to do this to her all those times in the past. Although it was hard to dwell too long regrets when Amanda was already making her feel this good, Emily doing her best to ignore her instincts and just allow the tit worship to continue.

Amanda smiled wickedly as she felt Emily gently hold her in place, the brunette with the blonde streaks taking the hint and continuing to lick and suck the nipples of the blonde she so adored. After all, she would do anything for this woman. Had done many more extreme things than simply tease her a little longer, Amanda taking advantage of this opportunity to gently nip at Emily's nipples, causing the other girl to predictably cry out loudly in pleasure. Oh yes, this girl liked it rough, and Amanda knew just how to give it to her.

Of course all it took was a few minutes of that treatment for Emily to just push her down to the real prize, Amanda's mouth salivating the closer and closer she got to what she really wanted. She barely had the patience to spread kisses all over the girl's stomach, she was so excited, and then once she was in place between Emily's legs Amanda wasted no time in sticking out her tongue and beginning to slide it all over her prize, the brunette repeating that process over and over again as she tried to decide what she preferred, the blonde's cries of pleasure or the heavenly flavour which hit her taste buds.

From the moment she had tasted the then Amanda Clarke she had been addicted. The girl had always been like ice, but in that moment she had made her melt, and her reward was heaven in liquid form. Ever since then Amanda had been like a junkie desperate for her fix, and after years of forced sobriety she had finally fallen off the wagon and was now indulging in what she craved above any other drug, Emily Thorne's sweet pussy cream.

For the first time in years Amanda smiled at how that sounded. It had been so bizarre at first, to think how badly she craved Emily Thorne. Wanted to fuck Emily Thorne. Was in love with Emily Thorne. But the real Amanda Clarke had reprogrammed her mind in one magical night of lesbian sex, and ever since then she had always referred to herself as Amanda Clarke and the other woman as Emily Thorne, even in her own head. As she settled into gleefully licking the sweetest pussy she had ever tasted the woman known as Amanda Clarke wondered if it was the same for the woman known as Emily Thorne.

It was. Emily had been Emily so long that sometimes it seemed hard to fathom she'd ever been known as anything else. Like everything that had happened was a bad dream, like she really was just a good friend trying to avenge a good man who just happened to be her friend's father. Of course she always knew the truth on some level, and yet she had lived this lie for so long that even if she came out as the real Amanda Clarke she couldn't imagine herself thinking of herself as anything but Emily. Maybe that should bother her, but the truth was she had always had more important things to worry about.

Right now she didn't have any worries. Her name, her father, the Graysons and the entire mess which had become her search for revenge, none of it mattered in that wonderful moment. No, all that matters to Emily was the soft and knowing girl tongue sliding over her pussy, Amanda expertly teasing her entrance and clit by brushing her tongue against them with every stroke but deliberately not lingering on them. Not until what felt like an eternity had past, meaning even the briefest of lingers on those two extra sensitive areas had Emily whimpering, especially her clit which Amanda started paying extra attention too.

As Amanda began taking breaks from the gentle pussy licking to cautiously flick the blonde's clit Emily found herself wondering why she had denied herself this pleasure for so long. Sure, she hadn't wanted to risk her relationship with Daniel as that was her in with the Graysons, but surely she could have found someplace that chances of being discovered would have been astronomical if not flat-out impossible. Of course she had told herself that would only fuel Amanda's infatuation with her and would have prompted the curly haired loose cannon to do something stupid, but in retrospect it could have easily been Emily who was unable to think rationally if it meant more of this, because damn, she had forgotten just how good this girl was at eating pussy.

Emily had somehow convinced herself that the only reason she enjoyed the sex in prison was because there was nothing else to do, but all it took was a few swipes of Amanda's tongue to prove that was just another lie. Actually Amanda might have proven it during the foreplay, but once she was tonguing her clit, and even wrapping her mouth around that sensitive bundle of flesh so she could suck, Emily couldn't deny anymore how good this felt. She even found herself moaning, something which almost never happened. It was kind of embarrassing actually, but Emily just couldn't stop, no matter how much she bit her lip or grinded her teeth together.

Amanda grinned wickedly around Emily's clit. She knew better than anyone else what an achievement this was. Then again, it would have taken a lot more than this to make Emily moan back when they were locked up together, so maybe this was a sign that she had changed? Become easier to please? Amanda kind of hoped so, because she planned on spending a lot of time pleasuring this woman, and the more responsive she was the better. Then again there was something to be said for the challenge. In fact, if Emily hadn't been so hot and cold with her in juvie Amanda might not have fallen for her quite so hard.

That probably wasn't true, if for no other reason than Emily's pussy cream was addictive, Amanda having to abandon the other girl's clit in favour of wrapping her mouth against her entrance so she could suck the cunt cream that was flowing out of her friend. After about a minute of that Amanda actually felt Emily push her face deeper into her cunt, the brunette with the blonde streaks grinning wickedly as the blonde's message was loud and clear.

Unable to resist Amanda teased Emily for a few more minutes, then as she had the terrifying rich girl whimpering with need Amanda began gently sliding her tongue into the other girl's pussy. Once she had fully penetrated that tight but welcoming little hole Amanda just held her tongue in place and enjoyed the feeling of Emily's cunt spasming around her. Then she began gently thrusting her tongue in and out of the blonde's love hole, literally tongue fucking the girl known as Emily Thorne, who just might be the real Emily Thorne's one true love.

Amanda knew that Emily didn't love her as much as she loved Emily, but maybe that was a good thing if she did their love would probably consume them, and if she could just get the blonde to love her half as much as she did Amanda would be happy. Hell, she would be happy with just being this woman's personal pussy licker as her regular cream was amazing and her cum was heaven in liquid form, Amanda realising that her memory of just how incredible Emily's cum tasted really didn't do it justice as when she finally received it again for the first time in years she became consumed with getting more of it.

The initial penetration of Amanda's tongue had Emily's eyes going wide and her hands desperately clutching the sheets. Shortly after that she was reaching for a pillow and shoving it over her mouth, Emily not trusting herself not to scream and wake the whole neighbourhood once Amanda began tongue fucking her. Then the bitch increased the pace until Emily just couldn't hold back anymore, her cum practically gushing out of her as her body trembled and her mind went wonderfully numb.

She had been told that revenge would bring her no piece, but she must be a special kind of bitch because in this wonderful moment that was exactly what she felt. For once she was free of her schemes and the evil people who had ruined her life and become truly free to enjoy sex, for once Emily only concentrating on the present instead of being haunted by dreams of the past or distracted by her schemes in the future. Meaning she became intensely aware of Amanda removing her tongue from her cunt, Emily feeling too much bliss to feel disappointed, especially when her lover began swallowing her cum.

Once she had devoured what had flowed into her mouth Amanda started sucking Emily's juices straight from the source, that source only too happy to give Amanda what she so desired, and the second she had no more to give her the brunette with the blonde streaks shoved her tongue deep into the blonde's cunt and began tongue fucking her harder than ever before, Emily crying out as she was forced to cum again. Then again, then again, and then again, Amanda tongue fucking her relentlessly until she was given another dose of girl cum and then going right back to her tongue work, turning Emily into a sweaty, writhing mess in the process.

There were nights back in juvie the then Amanda had allowed the real Emily Thorne to fuck her into unconsciousness. Somehow that wasn't an option right now, the woman now known as Emily Thorne feeling a strong urge to return the favour until she found herself tightening her grip in brunette hair and pulling the woman known as Amanda Clarke back up into her arms, kissing her without hesitation and in doing so tasting her own cum and pussy cream on Amanda's lips. Emily then flip them over and grinding herself down onto her lesbian lover, in a way trying to show her gratitude, and another way trying to show Amanda she was now the one in control. As if she'd ever truly given it up in their relationship.

Amanda would do anything for Emily. Absolutely anything. And giving up control during sex was no big favour, especially as when Emily eventually broke the kiss she went straight for Amanda's tits. It may have been years but girl remembered how to make her feel good, Amanda immediately threw her head back and letting out a loud moan as Emily's lips wrapped around her right nipple and began sucking. After almost a minute of passionate sucking Emily switch to the other nipple to give it the same treatment, and then back again, Emily going back and forth between those nipples like they won't already rock hard from Amanda dining on her favourite treat.

If Amanda licked her lips she could still just about taste that heavenly flavour, finding even more of it on her face which she scooped into her mouth as Emily added first her tongue and then her teeth into the mix. Amanda liked it when that tongue flicked her nipples, but she absolutely loved it when her nipples were gently nipped, and Emily hadn't forgotten just how much pressure to use. It made Amanda want to find out what else Emily remembered about their nights together, a few minutes of foreplay all it taking to turn that want into need.

Reaching down and beginning to gently push on Emily's head Amanda moaned, "Mmmmmmm, please Emily, don't tease me. Ohhhhhhhh, you know I get sooooooo fucking horny from eating your pussy, so don't make me wait. You remember, huh? How much I hate waiting? How much I love the taste of your creamy cunt so much I'd be ready to pop just from going down on you? Oooooooooh do you remember how you used to torture me with your little tongue, make me beg and whimper for you, mmmmmmmm, tease me until I could barely speak? Do you remember Emily, do you remember what you used to do to me?"

"I remember you wouldn't shut up." Emily growled as she finally removed away from Amanda's tits.

That was true. Normally the then black haired girl had insisted that the curly haired brunette pleasure her first because they always ended up with an audience of guards thanks to the now Amanda's inability to stay quiet. To be fair that was all the then Amanda's fault, the girl who called herself Amanda now still blaming the now Emily for all those times they got caught. But they never really got into trouble for fucking. It wasn't against the rules, and the pervy guards and inmates loved the show. Of course the ice queen had felt she could have tried harder to be quiet, Emily and Amanda having that argument several times while they were locked up, although each time it just ended up leading to more audience-attracting lesbian sex.

An easy way to avoid the argument was for one or both of them to distract the other, and nothing was more effective than one of them positioning themselves in between the other's legs and beginning to lick some pussy. This time round it was Emily's turn to do the distracting/licking, Amanda forgetting all about setting up that old argument in favour of closing her eyes and moaning in blissful happiness as prim and proper socialite Emily Thorne went back to licking her ex-cellmate's pussy like the little cunt lapper she was always meant to be. Oh yes, it didn't matter how rich and famous Emily was now, that cover girl face belonged in between Amanda's legs.

As she started licking pussy for the first time since the night after her cellmate got out of juvie Emily had to admit there was a certain sense of belonging. She had enjoyed sex with men, but it had always been mostly another form of manipulation. That's how it had started with Amanda, but even when Emily was convincing herself she didn't have any romantic feelings whatsoever for this girl she felt connected to her. It was a connection which scared Emily, and more importantly one she couldn't afford to have, so she had ignored/denied it and pushed Amanda away at every opportunity. Now she wanted to enjoy what they had.

She certainly enjoyed the taste she had secretly missed, and indulging in an act so many still found taboo. There had actually been a rumour from a gossip magazine about herself and Amanda, one of many wild accusations which were normally just shots in the dark, but the writer had so perfectly nailed the truth that Emily had been force to publicly laugh it off. Currently she wasn't as in the public eye as when she had been dating Daniel Grayson, but if and when she came out as Amanda Clarke she'd very much find herself back in the limelight. If she simultaneously or later admitted to having a lesbian affair with the woman she had paid to take her name many of the snobby socialites she had been forced to socialise with would be scandalised, Emily now almost looking forward to it just to see the reaction she got.

For now she refocused on the task at hand, namely making Amanda writhe underneath her tongue. Because while Emily craved the taste of Amanda's pussy, and revelled in the idea of admitting the true nature of the relationship between them, the thing she loved most was the reaction she got from the other girl. Men were always so easy, but there was an art to making another woman feel good. In fact after all the sex she'd had with Amanda honestly Emily was disappointed just how easy men were, Emily proving she hadn't lost her touch by lapping up and down for several minutes with just the right amount of pressure before beginning to linger on Amanda's clit and entrance.

This drove Amanda wild, the brunette with the blonde streaks pushing her crotch up into Emily's face at the same time she grabbed her golden blonde hair with both hands and shoved downwards, forcing Emily as deep as she could go into Amanda's cunt. Amanda also swore, just randomly and incoherently at first, but as Emily added sucking on her clit into the mix Amanda became increasingly coherent until Emily could understand every word of her begging. And yet still Emily teased her, not to be cruel, but because she owed Amanda and incredibly hard orgasm, and she knew this was the best way to give it to her.

Instead of being grateful Amanda became increasingly frustrated though, eventually growling, "Fuck me! Fuck me you bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm, please Emily, fuck me with your tongue. Please? Please, please, please, please Emily I need your tongue. I need your tongue inside my pussy right now or I swear I'm going to go crazy! Oh God, I need your tongue! I need it soooooooooo bad, ooooooooooh fuck, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh shit, fuck me, oh fuck me. Tongue fuck me like the little aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Amanda would have said anything to get what she wanted in that moment, the problem was she couldn't think of anything she had to offer Emily Thorne. This girl had already taken her name, her identity, her heart, her body and her soul. What could she possibly offer her now? Even if she gained something of value this girl had to know by now all she needed to do was ask and Amanda would give it up willingly, no questions asked. Well, not no questions asked, because as much as she loved her with all her heart Amanda didn't quite trust Emily, not after everything they had gone through, but that just showed how pathetic she was because even though Amanda didn't trust interest Emily she was still give her anything.

She would give her child, Amanda thought to her horror. If Emily wanted her child, the only part of Jack she had left, a man they had both loved to a certain extent... Amanda would give him to her. Her sweet baby boy, the only thing she had done right in her life except for maybe falling for the real Amanda Clarke, and she would give him up. The thought made Amanda ashamed. She was so overwhelmed by it she openly wept, which in a bizarre twist actually seemed to get her what she wanted.

Before Amanda could become to overwhelmed with shame at being the world's worst mother Emily wiped out her ability to think with the insertion of her tongue into her pussy, Amanda letting a series of garbled sounds at the slow penetration followed by pathetic sounding whimpers as Emily cruelly left her tongue fully inside her for what felt like hours. In reality it was only a few seconds, and Emily totally made it up to her by slowly beginning to tongue fuck her, those gentle but firm in and out thrusts causing Amanda to arch her back, claw at the bed sheets and let out a blissfully happy cry.

For a while her voice came back to her, Amanda screaming at the top of her lungs, "YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, YES, YES, YES, YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD FUCK ME! TONGUE FUCK ME, FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE OOOOOOOOOOOOH FUCK ME LIKE A DYKE! MMMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, EAT ME LIKE THE DYKE SLUT YOU ARE! OHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MMMMMMMMMMM YOU LOVE THAT PUSSY, DON'T YA? YEAH, YOU ALWAYS WERE A AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWWD!"

Amanda obviously hit a nerve, which was kind of surprising. Normally it took a lot to get Emily pissed off. She was always so cold, calm and calculating. Or at least she had been. It was now a very long time since they had been locked up together. In fact it felt like a lifetime. Several lifetimes in fact. And in that time Emily had tried so hard to be something she wasn't how much of her cellmate was really left underneath there? Amanda had been pondering that question for quite some time, but Emily had kept the most important thing for now, namely retained her amazing ability to eat pussy.

Of course Amanda had taught Emily everything she knew, but the girl had a certain level of enthusiasm which was hard if not impossible to fake which was so wonderfully intoxicating. Oh yes, part of Amanda just wanted to stay like this all night long, with Emily's head in between her legs and that talented tongue of hers deep in her cunt. Another part of her wanted to stay like this forever, because it seemed almost impossible that anything could give her more pleasure than this. However she knew from experience that was something else, and with just the few harder tongue thrusts she could get it.

Again opening her mouth Amanda tried to beg for the type of orgasm only Emily had ever been able to give her, but all that came out was gibberish. She tried again and again and again, but all she could do right now was scream, cry and the occasional whimper or moan. That was it, the tongue fucking she was receiving was too overwhelming for her to do anything else. Hell, it was hard enough for her to even continue thinking when she once again had the woman she loved more than life itself fucking her.

Emily forgot just how explosively Amanda came, and just how addicting the liquid was. As soon as it hit her taste buds Emily let out a soft moan, pulled out her tongue and clamped her mouth tightly around Amanda's entrance so she could swallow as much as her former cellmate's cum as possible. Unfortunately for her she was a bit out of practice, and as memory served even the day she was released from juvie and had months of practice going down on Amanda on a daily basis Emily still wasn't able to swallow all the other girl's cum, so naturally she didn't stand a chance now, even though she tried her best.

Although there was something to be said for having her face covered in girl cum, Emily smiling into Amanda's pussy as she imagined herself talking to a reporter or even having a press conference to confess the truth while her face was still stained with cunt cream. It was so delightfully scandalous Emily almost wanted to make some calls. Instead she concentrated on swallowing Amanda's cum and then resuming the tongue fucking to get more of it, Emily eventually adding first one and then two fingers into the mix, shoving them into Amanda's cunt and pumping them in and out of her while she sucked on her clit.

For a while Emily went back and forth between fingering and tongue fucking the other woman. She wasn't exactly sure how long. Could have been minutes, could have been hours. All Emily knew for sure that a lot of girl cum ended up on her face and in her stomach, and it only ended when Amanda pulled her into a passionate kiss, the golden blonde getting quite a thrill out of the curly haired brunette tasting her own cum and pussy juice on her lips and tongue, much like Emily had done a short while ago.

Again Emily wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but when it ended Amanda look at her pleadingly and begged, "Please stay."

Emily sighed and again, "Amanda-."

"Just for tonight." Amanda interrupted, "Be the martyr if you have too in the morning, just please, stay with me tonight?"

Of course it wouldn't be just tonight. Emily had once promised Amanda that they would be together after this was all over, and now that it was and she was once again in the arms of this beautiful woman Emily was struggling to remember why she was in such a rush to turn herself in. Maybe it was because she was tired, maybe because she wasn't sure what her identity was anymore and wanted to reclaim something, anything, even if it was something bad. But as she allowed herself to be pulled down into a soft embrace and gently fall asleep in the arms of her lesbian lover staying here with Amanda didn't sound so bad. Maybe together they could protect whatever was left of Amanda Clarke.


End file.
